Heroes of The Sky
by Ghirahim7
Summary: The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword. Link has a twin sister named Sky, that means in eight years there will be two hero's...That is if everything goes as planned for the next eight years and evil doesn't intervene. Rated T for violence
1. Chapter 1

"C'mon Link!" Called his twin sister Sky.

"I'm coming!" Link called back.

"We're coming!" Zelda said. They had just gotten out of the academy, and were on our way to the bazaar to see if Rupin had any new items, and he did, he had a wooden sword which was child sized. Sky, Link and Zelda were only 8 years old at the time. They each bought a wooden sword for 20 rupees, they had been saving for one, they got shields from the academy. They took the swords and shields out to the Skyloft Plaza, a place where special events were held, and started playing. They were all best friends, and if you didn't know you'd think Zelda was their sister also. Sky had long golden blonde hair, and Sky blue eyes, so did Zelda, though her hair was lighter. The had so much fun playing they forgot the time, until they saw how dark it was getting. "We should get back to the academy." Zelda said.

"Yeah, before someone finds us missing." Link said.

"Zelda, did you lock your door?" Sky asked.

She nodded, "And already moved the box over."

"Good, quick lets go, and be quiet." Sky said.

They ran up to the academy and helped each other onto two stacked boxes. They jumped across the small gap which lead to the top level doors, which were already locked at this time. They climbed a small ledge and were on another small platform with another gap. They jumped across the gap and climbed up the vines to an even higher level. They walked over to something that looked like a tower with sailcloth, and a box in front of it. Zelda climbed the and pulled herself up and dropped inside, then Link, than Sky. Once inside a small room they left their swords and shields, then crawled through a little passage to Zelda's room. Zelda got in her bed and Link and Sky slept on the floor knowing they would get in trouble if someone saw them going to their rooms at this hour.

"Night Sky, I love you." Link said.

"Night Link, love you too." Sky said, and with that they all fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Link's View

Today we didn't have school, Zelda was still sleeping so me and Sky went outside to play. It never rained in Skyloft but for some reason it was a foggy dark, rainy day and the rain had started to freeze in large patches on the ground making it a little slippery. We still went outside though, we went to the opposite side of Skyloft, and played by a pumpkin patch, that overlooked the water. We played there for a while and then went to the plaza, no one was around there this morning. Because it was getting so foggy, the knights that were working in the sky and watching over Skyloft had to land for the day, and loftwings would not come. It was getting colder and the ground that had been wet and partially froze was now completely froze. Me and Sky held hands so we wouldn't slip, but Sky dropped her sword and it slid close to the edge. She dropped my hand and walked over to it. As she walked to the sword the wind picked up pushing the sword closer to the edge. She walked closer to the edge but she slipped on a slippery patch a ice and went off the edge, she was still holding on and trying to get up, her fingers slowly getting numb. I wanted to run to her and help her up but it was so icy in that direction I wouldn't be able to get her, this had happened before, but of course it wasn't icy then.

"It's ok Sky just pull yourself up." I said, trying to be calm.

"I-I can't, Link help me please, please." She cried to me.

I took a few steps forward and fell down, I couldn't get her. The wind picked up again blowing the sword that was a few inches ahead of her into her fingers. She lost her grip with one hand but quickly regained it. I sat up and carefully crawled to her I grabbed her hand and held tightly and tried to pull her up, I couldn't. "Link?" She said.

"Yes?" I said.

"I can't hang on for much longer, I-I I love you, so much Link." She cried.

"I love you too." I said tears running down my face. "It's gonna be alright though I'll pull you up."

I again I struggled to lift her up, but still could not, not without slipping.

"I love you Link, but I can't hold on any longer and you're slipping, G-Goodbye." She said as her hand slipped from mine. "Link!" She screamed as she fell, she whistled and nothing came.

"Sky!" I yelled as she dropped beneath the clouds. "Sky." I cried softly. I sat there for a long time, crying before it hit me. It was over...it was done now, she was gone. My sister, my only family member left was gone. It happened so fast, she was here holding my hand one minute and the next...She was...gone, no, no she can't be gone, she just can't. I backed away from the edge, off the wooden boards where people would jump and call for there birds, and I sat there in disbelief, tears streaming down my face. It was so cold out, my tears froze to my face, but I didn't want to move, I didn't care that I might freeze. I lost Sky, I lost everything. As I sat there I heard soft footsteps behind me, I knew it was Zelda, I didn't look up.

"Hey, I saw you and Sky were gone so I figured you'd be out here. My father sent me out here to get you. Because of the weather, no one is allowed past the gates, and since-" She stopped. "Link? What's wrong? Where's Sky?"

"She-she dropped her sword, when we were going to play at the plaza. It slid towards the edge, and-and she went to pick it up, but she...she slipped. I tried to pull her up but I couldn't, she knew I was slipping to so she...She left go of my hand, Zelda." I said, trying to cry. Without saying a word she sat next to me and wrapped her arms around me, I knew she was crying. After a few minutes she let go and took my hand, "Let's go back to the academy, you're freezing."

I didn't get up, I didn't want to, I couldn't.

"Link." She said softly. I knew her father, the headmaster, told her to come and get me. I stood up, we carefully walked back to the academy hand in hand. Only the gate to the lower floor was opened, so that meant we would have to walk past the kitchen where all the other kids would be eating breakfast. When we did get into the building we walked past the kitchen, luckily the kids were too busy eating to notice me and Zelda. I went to the door of my room but stopped and looked back to Zelda, her eyes were filled with tears, but she said nothing, she just couldn't say anything. Zelda knew I just wanted to be alone so she turned and left, as I shut my door I heard her run up the stairs and go into her father's room. I sat on my bed and cried, I didn't care if anyone heard, Sky meant the world to me and she was gone, and for days I wouldn't eat, I wouldn't even leave my room. I didn't come out, and I didn't let anyone in. Then one day I thought, if I don't eat I'll die, Sky wouldn't want that, she would want me to eat, to play, to live my life, to go on without her, after all that is what I would have wanted her to do if I was the one who fell. So I forced myself to get up, and eat. I did this, not for myself, or anyone else, I did this for Sky.


End file.
